<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses In The Meadow by alecsmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777164">Kisses In The Meadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars'>alecsmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Alec, Boyfriends, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Fluffy, I love my boys, Kisses, M/M, Malec, Meadow, Messing about, Not Beta Read, Teasing, adorable boyfriends, alec can’t take a compliment for the life of him, deep convo, fluffff, meadow prompt, playful, soft alec, they’re almost but not quite insufferably adorble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober Day 2: Meadow</p><p> </p><p>The warm sun shone brightly over the beautiful meadow, making it a perfect spot for relaxation during the summer day. Magnus lay between his boyfriend’s legs, playing with each individual finger on Alec’s adorably gigantic hands whilst deep into conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses In The Meadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so day 2! this is only slightly longer than day one but i’m trying my absolute best with this so please bear with me here hehe :) but anyway i hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm sun shone brightly over the beautiful meadow, making it a perfect spot for relaxation during the summer day. Magnus lay between his boyfriend’s legs, playing with each individual finger on Alec’s adorably gigantic hands whilst deep into conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever think about what it would be like if the two of us had never met? Like what our lives would be right now?” Alec’s sudden change of topic caught Magnus off guard causing him to sit up, facing his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I much prefer living in the moment with things, so I try not to, no. Why, do you?” Magnus frowned at him as he brought his legs together in a crisscross so he was sat upright.</p><p> </p><p>Alec furrowed his brow, taking his left hand in his right and rubbing his thumb over the palm. “I just... I guess sometimes I still don’t believe any of this is real, it feels too good to be true that I met the love of my life who makes me feel so loved and cherished everyday, y’know?” He titled his head so he was looking Magnus directly in the eye now. “I’m so used to the feeling of being constantly miserable that i expect all of this to be taken away by the click of a finger every single moment. I can’t help but constantly think about how broken I still would be if you hadn’t have come into my life and given me the love and support you have over the time i’ve known you. I’m so beyond lucky you came into my life when you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh darling...” Magnus caressed the younger man’s cheek, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. “You have nothing to worry about, i’m going nowhere. I promise you that. But I do understand where you’re coming from. As much as i’ve had a lot of experience with relationships over the centuries, i’ve never felt such a strong connection to anyone as much as I do, you. You’re so unbelievably special and you’re the exact type of person I needed to meet in my life. You deserve all the love and support in the world, i’m sorry you never got much of it growing up but you don’t have to worry about that, because I will forever make it my mission to make up for that.” Magnus responded so genuinely that Alec’s eyes had begun to water.</p><p> </p><p>“What amazing thing did I do in my past life to deserve you? You’re perfect.” A bright smile formed on Alec’s lips as he brought his and Magnus’ lips together in a kiss.</p><p>After a small make-out session, Alec pulled away, shortly after being followed by Magnus, pushing them both onto the ground. Magnus let out a giggle as their chests pressed together, titling his head up slightly so he could meet his boyfriend’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute you know?” Magnus smiled sweetly, bringing his hand over to Alec’s adorably messy mop of hair and running his fingers through the strands.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Alec gave a yet again adorable frown, clearly confused at the compliment as per usual.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t understand how you don’t see how precious and adorable you are everyday. It makes me so sad. Especially in the mornings when you’re Mr. Grumpy combined with your sweet bed hair and precious pout.” Magnus gushed, sitting up slightly so he could straddle his boyfriend and tugged Alec up to meet him. He smiled as he saw the crimson blush spread across the younger man’s face, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Shushhh.” Alec groaned playfully, bringing up his right hand and pressing his pointer finger to hold against Magnus’ lips. “I’m not adorable. I’m anything but adorable!”</p><p>Magnus chuckled in response, breaking his left arm away from around Alec’s waist and using it to remove and kiss the finger his boyfriend had held against his lips. “Whatever you say, Alexander.” Magnus smirked, giving Alec’s soft pink lips a gentle kiss.</p><p>Alec’s blush grew deeper but that didn’t stop him from exchanging dozens of soft kisses with his boyfriend.</p><p>After a good while of kisses and messing around, Magnus suddenly got an amazing idea if he did say so himself.</p><p>Catching his distracted boyfriend off guard, Magnus quickly slid off Alec’s tank top so he remained topless in all his glory. Before Alec could even respond, Magnus had slyly started to speed away from him, running like a man who’d just met his freedom with the younger man’s top clinging between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus thought he had finally got enough away from Alec to take a breather but just as he bent over, gripping his legs as he caught his breath back, Magnus came stumbling to the ground as his boyfriend tackled him to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you think you’re so cunning, don’t you?” Alec chuckled, seemingly as out of breath as Magnus was from running so far.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus grinned in response, still gripping the other man’s top behind his back. “Well since I still have the prize, I know I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes in response, trying to lean around his boyfriend to retrieve the top but failing dramatically and falling into the grass in the process. “Magnus! Gimme.” He dropped his head, pretending to sulk.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, right now I can’t decide if this is the sexiest i’ve ever seen you or the most adorable. You’re such a perfect mixture of everything.” Magnus had a shit eating grin plastered across his face when Alec looked up. “You’re especially adorable with the daisies currently in your hair.”</p><p>Alec was now as red as a tomato as he checked to see if Magnus was just winding him up, taking a definite daisy that had been flopping down into his face in his palm. “Oh shush.” Alec pouted but smiled almost straight after.</p><p>Magnus almost fell backwards from the laugh he let out. “Come here, love.”</p><p>Alec had to almost crawl over because of his position but wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you so much, Magnus.”</p><p>“I love you more, handsome.” Magnus smiled with joy, bringing their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed day 2!! it took me a while to finish but i think i’m happy with it and now i’m just getting into day 3. make sure you leave your feedback in the comments and also my twitter is @alecsmars!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>